One Dance is All it Takes
by mcgonagalls-biscuits
Summary: New friends, Parties and a new gorge,goth, snogaholic Harry... Mmmm NOTE:I know this story is not realistic as the bands mentioned are not gothic they just fit. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters and settings you recognise belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own any bands or songs mentioned in this ficlet. The plot and the new characters etc belong to me. Suing will not be appreciated - I am not making any money from this story.

A/N: I really like this ficlet. One off Gothic Harry/Draco slash. Hope you like. Review and let me know!

WARNING: Severe lack of plot!

***********************************************************************

"Do you believe in Rock and Roll, and can music save your mortal soul?

And can you teach me how to dance,

Real slow?" ~ Madonna, American Pie ~

***********************************************************************

One Dance is All it Takes

Harry was glad to be spending the summer at the Dursley's.

He never thought he would say it, but it was true.

Hermione was in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum and Ron and the Weasleys were in Romania (due to a rather large bonus paycheque that Charlie had recently received).

Harry was left behind in Little Whining with the Dursleys, only in contact with one person from the Wizarding world - Dumbledore.

Arrangements had been made to put a fire in Harry's room at the Dursleys and have it put on the Floo Network so that Harry could a) keep in touch with the headmaster and b) travel to Diagon Alley.

That summer Harry had found new friends, he had found a new part of himself - he had found rock music.

The music was an escape for him. The muggle equivalent to how flying made him feel. And just as well really, seeing as there was very little chance of being able to go out for a fly this summer. He found he could lose himself in the beat and the lyrics. The lyrics - there were so many of them that could apply to him. 

With nothing better to do, Harry had found himself Flooing to Diagon Alley each day, the Dursleys not even realising that he had left his room.

Not content with wandering Diagon Alley each day, he had found himself making his way into muggle London where he was inexplicably drawn into a large music store by the beat pumping from speakers at the door.

Equipped with muggle money, Harry had found himself returning home one day with a new stereo system, a Walkman and selection of cd's. Deciding that he liked the darker, heavier rock and alternative rock (with the added bonus that the Dursleys did not mainly due to the thumping beat pounding from the speakers, resounding off the walls and floors of their 'quaint little house') he had found himself returning to the store day after day, building up his collection of music.

That was when he had met Christian, Dominic, Ben, Laurence, Mya, Charleigh and Jenna.

He had been standing, looking through cd's by bands such as '_Him'_, _'Evanescence' _and _'Linkin Park'_ when he had been approached by a group or rather intimidating looking teenagers.

They were dressed mainly in black with a few other dark colours thrown into the mix. Their shoes looked as if they could cause some serious damage, their hairstyles were... original, and they were all wearing dark make-up - even the males among them.

"Good band." A tall boy sporting a black hooded top said indicating to the cd Harry was holding. "Heard their stuff before?"

"A bit." Harry said noncommittally.

"You like?" The boy persisted.

"Yeah."

"Cough up. I told you he was one of us." He had said, turning away from Harry and turning back to the group, taking a muggle ten-pound note from another boy.

"Bloody hell, not again. You have a sixth sense man!" The boy complained as he handed over the money.

"I'm Christian by the way, this idiot is Ben," he indicated to the boy he had taken the money from "and these are Dominic and Laurence." He indicated to each of the boys in turn. "The girls are Charleigh, Mya, and Jenna." He extended his hand to Harry.

"Harry." Harry replied, taking the hand offered to him. 

"Don't look so confused, we're not going to murder you." Charleigh laughed at Harry's puzzled features.

"So, if you're one of us, how come you're not dressed like it."

"Sorry?" Harry looked even more confused now. "One of you?"

"Goths Harry. You gotta be one; I don't think Christian's been wrong yet."

Harry did not know what to say to this.

"Okay, put it this way, You like rock music?" Mya questioned him.

"Yeah."

"You come here every day and look through the rock section, the same as us?" Laurence asked.

"I suppose."

"You like the way we're dressed?" Came Jenna's contribution. Harry thought about it and he did find their clothing strangely appealing so he nodded.

"Then you're one of us. Welcome to the group." Christian grinned. "But why are you dressed like that? Is it money?" He whispered the last question.

"No it's not that, I just never seen the point when I usually stay in all summer. My Aunt and Uncle are completely nuts and don't like me very much." He explained, looking down at his tattered, loose clothing.

"Not to sound like the kind of thug people judge us to be, you got any money on you?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah. Why?" 

"We're taking you shopping."

They had definitely done that.

Harry had been knackered when he finally convinced them he should head back to his Aunt and Uncles.

Harry had arrived back at Privet Drive laden with bags of clothes from some distinctly scary shops and the muggles were not happy about it.

"Where did you get all that stuff boy?" Vernon demanded when Harry had returned to find him in his room. At first it had been funny to see the look of horror and surprise on his face when Harry had tumbled out of the fireplace but Harry knew better than to laugh.

"Shops." Harry said, setting the bags aside.

"How did you afford that? You've been stealing haven't you?! That's how you got that monstrosity isn't it?!" He indicated to Harry's sound system.

"No! My friends bought them for me." Harry lied, not wanting to let slip that he was actually loaded.

"Liar. You haven't got any friends."

"Wrong again."

Vernon was positively on the verge of exploding by this point. "Just get your filthy self downstairs for dinner."

"No thanks I've had dinner already." Harry said, his expression as cold as ice.

Vernon's eyes bulged as he left the room, slamming the door.

Harry smiled to himself. He could be in peace now and go through all the things he had bought.

Clothes, make-up, shoes and hair gel.

The next time he had met up with them, he had looked a part of the group and he felt extremely comfortable with them, talking about music, clothes and sharing a bit about each others pasts. Harry had told them minimal information - that his parents had died, that he lived with his Aunt and Uncle who hated him, and that he went to boarding school. 

"Where are we going?" He had asked as they strode purposefully along the streets of London.

"You'll see." Had been the reply.

They had come to a stop outside an optician.

Mya had then removed his glasses and taken him inside. 

"Dad!" She called into the back of the store. 

"What is it? I'm not giving you any more money."

"Typical cynicism! Harry here needs contact lenses and a new pair of glasses." She informed him. "Fashionable ones." She added as an after thought.

"Can he pay?" Mya's father looked sceptical. 

"Course he can. Can't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, smiling at Mya's relationship with her father.

The look on his Uncles face when he had gone down for dinner the next night without glasses had been priceless.

Two weeks passed and as the days, spent with his new friends, passed Harry found himself increasingly happy. Along with feelings of happiness and contentment to be himself around his friends, Harry found some other emotions stirring in him.

He had been growing closer to a certain member of the group and he knew he was getting a bit too close for normality.

Things came to a head when he went to his first party with them two weeks into the summer.

Harry had been looking good, if he did say so himself. He suited being gothic. He suited dark clothes and a trench coat. He suited eyeliner, framing his now lively and sparkling emerald eyes minus his usual glasses.

And boy could he dance.

On the dance floor (or rather somebody's living room floor cleared of furniture), Harry had a magnetism. He couldn't not be sexy and he had been more than a little surprised when a slightly nervous (and tipsy) Laurence had joined him. 

Following Harry's moves, Laurence almost melted when Harry smiled at him and pulled his hands onto his hips, swaying then both to the beat of the music.

Charleigh and Christian had found them some time later, making out on the stairs.

"About time." Charleigh had laughed. Harry had pulled away only long enough to grin mischievously before reattaching himself to a similarly grinning Laurence. 

That night was one of the best of his life and not even a conflict with his uncle when he returned to the Dursley's could have spoiled it. Somehow he had managed to make it back to Diagon Alley and Floo back to his room safely, only to trip over some clothes he had left lying on the floor in his drunken state and fall over with a loud crash.

"Shit." He had laughed drunkenly and within seconds, Vernon was looming in his doorway wearing his pyjamas.

Alcohol having taken over his brain, Harry laughed hysterically and tried to stand up. 

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to bed. What are you doing?" 

"What... don't... don't you be insolent boy!" Vernon flustered as Harry stood up. He had never really realised the boy was so tall, but then again his shoes were... lethal.

Harry just laughed. "Crashing in at three o'clock in the morning, waking us all up. Inconsiderate little brat. And you've been drinking!"

"Aw. I didn't know you cared." Harry's pupils were dilated and he looked distinctly threatening. "What are you going to do about it anyway? Give me a slap on the back of my hand and say 'naughty Harry' and make me promise not to do it again? Don't make me laugh!"

Vernon was turning his usual colour of purple, he looked completely affronted at being spoken to like this. Harry stepped forward and Vernon stepped back. Harry did this until Vernon was on the other side of the doorway.

"Goodnight _Uncle._" Harry slammed the door closed and collapsed on the bed falling asleep fully clothed, drunk, contented and happy.

The relationship with Laurence had lasted for a week. One fun and happy week before they split on good terms. They had mutually agreed that although fun, the relationship was going nowhere.

More parties followed in the few weeks after the first one, as did a plenty of casual snogs for Harry with boys he met at them.

***

Now, Harry stood in front of his mirror and admired his outfit for the party that night. It was already five weeks into the summer and tonight, he had been promised, would be _The_ party of the summer. Harry was meeting the gang at the train station where they would travel to the other side of London where some guy was throwing a party in his mansion while his parents were away for the weekend. Word had gotten out and now, goths from all over London would be travelling to join the fun. 

Harry decided to take the muggle bus to the train station, showing off how good he looked. He was wearing a blood red shirt which clung to his form, showing each and every ripple of his toned chest, under his long black trench coat, with a pair of tight leather trousers which flared slightly over his platform boots complete with steel toecaps. He was wearing his lenses so he didn't have to cloud his eyes with glasses, he had framed his emerald eyes with a thin line of black liner and he had gelled his hair to be messy as usual but with purpose.

"Where are you going?!" The yell was directed at him as he opened the front door.

"Out." He replied as he slammed the door behind him and smiling as curtains of nosy neighbours twitched watching their 'weird' neighbour leave and stalk purposefully down the street.

"So who's the rich kid having this party?" Harry asked as they hung around the train station waiting for the right train.

"Some kid we met a couple of summers back, he emails us sometimes. Haven't seen him since. Calls himself Buzz. Goes to boarding school too."

"Buzz?"

"Yeah, something to do with is initials, wouldn't tell us his real name. Strange kid that one."

As they waited, they were joined by another group of kids heading to the same destination. In the end, around twenty of them got on the train and Harry laughed with the rest when the ticket conductor skipped their carriage, looking pale and frightened.

The group followed Christian's directions, which he had been given through email, and about fifteen minutes after leaving the train, they found themselves outside the gates of a spectacular mansion. It was modern looking and large enough to comfortably house at least ten families. Christian hit the buzzer and the gates opened. 

They ascended the sweeping driveway leading up to the front doors of the house and when someone let them in they found that they were by no means the first ones there (being the fashionable hour late as usual). There were already hoards of people milling around and the music was blaring.

"Let the games begin!" Dominic whooped as they dispersed among the dancing and grinding bodies. Harry, smiled checking out the talent among the energetic bodies throwing themselves about. 

"Sorry!" A guy shouted over the music, grinning at Harry as he 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Don't sweat it." Harry shouted back, flashing him a butter-wouldn't-melt smile. 

"Drink?" 

"Sure." Harry replied and they made their way into what Harry presumed was the kitchen although it was big enough to be a house in its own right.

"I'm Harry by the way." Harry smiled as they helped themselves to drinks.

"Leo." He smiled back. 

"Dance?" Harry asked downing his drink and leading a willing Leo into the midst of the largest group of dancing bodies in the biggest living room Harry had ever seen.

As usual plenty of alcohol, dancing and snogging ensued as the night progressed. As time went on, Harry began to feel as if he was being watched. He was used to being checked out constantly at parties but this was different. He could feel eyes following his every move. He shrugged them off though and continued snogging the life out of any guy who was willing and dancing with any one who approached him on the dance floor.

Every so often he would come across one of the gang as he was mingling and they exchanged reports, or dance partners.

It had become ritual to ask Harry how many people he had snogged so far, or if he thought he had broken the record for turning-guys-gay-with-just-one-smile yet.

Harry was glad he had met them this summer, he couldn't imagine life had he not met them. They had made it so much easier for him to accept his sexuality. They were so accepting and didn't judge him (seeing as most of them were bisexual anyway). He had tried a thing with Jenna but that had lasted all of a day before Harry decided that females definitely did nothing for him.

After yet another drink, Harry made his way back to the midst of jumping bodies. The house was, by now, packed with a few hundred people, or at least the downstairs was.

Upstairs was sealed off at the top step, by magic, Harry noted with relish.

He could still feel the pair of eyes watching him as he swung his hips to the music.

He didn't even turn around when he felt a pair of strong, masculine arms wrap around his waist and a body pull close to his. He just carried on dancing, grinding into the body behind him as one of his favourite songs played. 

__

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core,

where I've become so numb without a soul,

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.

Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside.

Call my name and save me from the dark.

Bid my blood to run before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become."

A soft, smooth voice whispered along with the words of the song, mouth close to his ear. Harry swayed, slowly and seductively grinding against a body which he could feel through his shirt (having thrown off his trench coat earlier) was quite muscled.

When the song finished and another began to play, the mystery man made to move away, hoping not to reveal his identity. Harry however was too quick for him and grasped his wrist, turning around to face him.

"Malfoy?" Harry's eyes widened upon recognising the face of his blonde Slytherin archenemy. _Gorgeous_, blonde, Slytherin archenemy his mind corrected as he gave Draco the once over, noticing the nice body under the tight green shirt and his curvy figure under tight black trousers. "What in the name of Lucifer are you doing here?"

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies." He answered cryptically, having to shout above the music. "Nice make-up." He commented sarcastically.

"Pull the other one Malfoy. You were all over me a minute ago." Harry never would have believed it had he not witnessed it first-hand, but Draco blushed, his silky platinum hair framing his flawless pink features. "Is this your party?"

"Hell no. You think Malfoy Manor is as small as this? You think Father would let me have a party like this? Think before you talk Potter, you'll do far better. Our host happens to be over there, attached to the face of one of the guys you came with." Draco pointed to the corner of the room where Blaise Zabini had Laurence pinned - albeit pleasurably - against the wall. Harry looked over and smiled. When he looked back a second later, Draco was gone. 

Feeling a strange urge to find Draco again and wondering how he had not noticed him before, Harry weaved through the crowds, making his way to the kitchen where he found Draco drinking vodka from the bottle.

Harry took the chance while Draco had his head tilted back to creep up silently behind him.

"Don't you share Malfoy?" Having the desired effect, Draco jumped and scowled as he grudgingly passed Harry the bottle. Harry smiled mischievously as he raised the bottle to his lips and drained what was left.

"You're a dark horse Potter, you turn up to a thumping party with a group of renowned goths, dressed to kill and snog the life out of any semi-curious guy you come across. Far from the Gryffindor golden boy everyone makes you out to be."

"You know so very little of it, _Draco_." Harry let the name just roll off his tongue. Draco looked nervous. Of all things he looked nervous. Harry laughed as Draco pulled another bottle towards him and opened it. Harry pulled the bottle away from him and grasped his wrist again. "Get any more drunk and you'll be no use to me." He winked and pulled Draco back out of the kitchen. 

They re-entered party central moments later, passing Blaise and Laurence on the way.

"Having fun Lor?" Harry called as he passed, winking at Laurence when he looked up.

"Blaise." Draco acknowledged, ignoring the smirk his friend gave him.

Harry danced his way to the other side of the room, letting go of Draco's wrist, knowing that he would follow.

"Don't you want to dance?" Draco looked confused as Harry came to a halt.

"No, one dance is all it takes." Harry breathed, pulling Draco into a heated kiss, pushing him against the wall and ravishing his mouth. Draco didn't complain.

"Nicest one yet Harry!" Came an amused voice a Jenna passed by, slapping his ass as she did so.

Harry grinned. "Don't get jealous babe! We tried it, it didn't work remember."

"Don't flatter yourself you little hussy!" She yelled back good-naturedly.

"She's right you know. You are a slut." Draco commented breathlessly, still feeling slightly dizzy due to the fact that he was suddenly snogging his enemy of the past five years.

"Oh I'm so offended." Harry rolled his eyes. "Snogging is far more fun than watching someone's every move all night." He said pointedly and Draco blushed again. Harry laughed and claimed Draco's lips as his own once again.

Draco now took his turn and led Harry back to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of vodka and led him upstairs letting them through the barrier with a muttered password.

"Don't worry, Blaise won't mind." He assured Harry, leading him into a dark bedroom and sitting on the bed. Together, the polished off the vodka, snogged until they could snog no more and fell asleep in a drunken heap on the bed.

"Potter get up, you're lying on my arm." Draco complained, his free hand on his thumping forehead.

"Good morning to you too." Harry said sitting up, glad to see he was still fully clothed. He frowned, trying to remember more about the previous night.

Draco stood slowly, but not quite slowly enough and he had to rush to the adjoining bathroom where he threw up the watery contents of his stomach. 

Nine o'clock. Harry noted, looking at his watch. He had been out for over fourteen hours. He smiled wondering if the Dursleys had noticed he had not come home yet, but then decided that he didn't really care. He stood up and brushed at the wrinkles in his clothes to little effect. His eyes were killing him as he had forgotten to take his lenses out the night before and there was eyeliner smudged down on of his cheeks. He went into the bathroom where Draco was cleaning himself up.

"Can't hold your drink?"

"Haven't you even got a headache?"

"Nope." Harry grinned, shaking his head as if offering proof. "But I need to find my coat, I feel like I have sandpaper in my eyes." He looked into the mirror and inspected his severely bloodshot eyes. "You coming downstairs?" He questioned, after splashing his face with cold water and patting it dry, while Draco gargled mouthwash.

"Sure." He answered, spitting out the minty green liquid.

They carefully picked their way among the numerous bodies sprawled across the floor and Harry eventually found his jacket. He pulled a glasses case from the pocket of it and Draco cringed as he put a finger to his eye, carefully removing a contact lens and placing it in it's container, followed by a second one. He then put on his new glasses.

"Nice." Draco commented, recalling the old monstrosities he used to wear.

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "Not so bad yourself."

"Not what I meant and you know it, you perverted git."

"You know you like it." Harry murmured, turning around and pulling Draco to him, kissing him thoroughly.

"Don't you ever stop?" Came a voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Jenna and Mya grinning at him.

"Where did you disappear off to?"

"Upstairs." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you go suggesting anything! I'm not having people think I'm as much of a slut as you!" Draco protested.

"Feisty isn't he? Jenna mentioned he was gorge but mmm." Mya commented.

"And he's mine!" Harry pointed out.

"You mean a relationship that lasts more than the length of one song?" Jenna said in mock horror.

"Is it possible?" Mya put a hand out to feel Harry's forehead.

"I hope so. As you so kindly pointed out, he is gorge." Harry grinned.

"Are you even going to bother introducing us or are you just going to continue talking about me as if I wasn't here?" Draco butted in.

"Draco, this is Jenna and Mya. Jenna, Mya, this is Draco. He goes to my school"

"That could be handy." Came a new voice as Christian and Charleigh, joined them, stepping over comatose bodies.

"I'm Christian and this is Charleigh, we're the only ones Harry hasn't had his way with." Christian said by way of introducing them and he extended his hand to Draco. Draco took it. He looked at Harry's group of friends in amazement, his head was swimming and yet none of them seemed to have been affected in the slightest by the vast quantity of alcohol consumed the previous night and were cheery as could be.

"Suffering?" Charleigh asked, noting Draco's look of pain.

"He's a lightweight." Harry laughed.

"I am not!" Draco said a little to loudly, and wincing as his head protested. "And anyway, I don't understand how, you're not." He looked pointedly at Harry.

"There are plenty of thing s you don't understand, But here's something I don't understand, how is it that _daddy_ lets you out so late?"

"Oh he doesn't. I'll pay hell for this but it was worth it." He said, promptly pulling Harry to him for a snog.

"Where's Dominic and Ben?" Harry asked when they parted. 

"Disappeared with some guy in a Merc." Jenna informed him.

"Doesn't surprise me." Harry laughed. 

A couple of hours later, Harry and Draco stood in Diagon Alley, looking distinctly dishevelled.

"Well... Bye." Draco said as they stood by the fireplace outside Gringotts.

"Bye." Harry replied and with a look around, he pulled Draco into a long kiss.

"You better hope no one we know saw that." Draco grinned.

"Do you really care?"

"No, I don't suppose I do." 

"Good." Harry kissed him again. "See you again soon?"

"Very soon." Draco agreed, throwing some Floo powder into the fire. "Thanks for the dance Potter." He said and disappeared into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Characters and settings you recognise belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own any bands or songs mentioned in this ficlet. The plot and the new characters etc belong to me. Suing will not be appreciated - I am not making any money from this story.

A/N: This ficlet was supposed to be a One Shot but seeing as the response was so great and you all seemed to want more, I have added a second chapter which brings the story to definite close. I really like this story and that is why I have decided to add to it although I'm not sure if I myself like the new chapter. It did take me a while to write but I feel it kind of messes up the fun tone of the first chapter. But I wrote it anyway so I might as well post it. If you don't like it feel free to pretend I left it as a oneshot, but those who craved closure, here it is! Thanks to Absolutely Everyone who reviewed and to anyone who reviews after this chapter, thanks in advance.

As it turned out, 'very soon' was not soon enough for Harry. As three days went by after _the _Party, Harry was suffering from what could only be described as 'snog deprivation'.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone home?" Mya snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face.

"What?" Harry said, coming out of his reverie.

"Cute and interested guy just tried to get your attention and you are not, as yet, attached to his face. What's up with you?" She felt his forehead teasingly and Harry pouted exaggeratedly, seemingly considering his lips before returning to his previously thoughtful and spaced expression.

"Nothing." He answered unconvincingly.

"Don't 'nothing' me! Ahh..." She trailed off raising an eyebrow in Christians direction, realisation dawning.

"Yup." Christian nodded, knowing that she had cottoned on to the problem.

"Heartbreaker blondie."

"Mr Suave?" Charleigh joined in. Harry just scowled.

"Wrapped around his little finger." Jenna put in. All eyes were on Harry now and he blushed slightly despite scowling at them all.

"He's not a heartbreaker he's..." Harry was about to say 'he's a Slytherin' but caught himself just in time.

"A tease?" Laurence asked.

"No! And if you must know, I'm actually quite worried about him, His father's very... strict and he stayed out _way_ past curfew for the party."

"I'm sure he's fine." Laurence raised an eyebrow, unaware of just how 'strict' Lucius Malfoy could be and Harry could hardly explain the 'punishments' he would be capable of.

"Can't you phone or email him?" Ben asked.

Harry just shook his head, he could hardly explain that Draco was highly unlikely to own such muggle contraptions as telephones or computers, especially with his father being… the way he was.

Harry's continued and unnaturally, since they had met him anyway, quiet disposition caused a ripple of concern through the group and they watched him worriedly.

"Harry?" Laurence approached him and he looked up. "Harry, just how strict is his father?" He asked, wondering if Harry had been implying that blondie's father was abusive. Harry just shrugged non-comittally. "Harry… does his dad hit him?"

"No! He… I don't know." Harry sighed. Lucius certainly wouldn't hesitate to do worse than hit Draco if he was angry. Harry allowed Laurence to put a comforting arm around him. Laurence looked helplessly to the others but they just shrugged hopelessly. They spent the rest of the day trying, in vain, to pull Harry out of his reverie.

"You'll be alright getting yourself home?" Laurence asked as they reached the point where they usually parted ways with Harry.

"Yeah fine. Thanks guys, sorry I wasn't much fun."

"That's okay Harry, cheer up and we'll see you tomorrow." Jenna smiled.

"And thanks Lor." Harry added with a small smile as they began to move in separate directions.

Harry walked the two blocks to the leaky cauldron and found his way back to Privet Drive in a thoughtful daze.

"He's fallen hard." Laurence commented to the rest of the group as they walked away.

"Real hard." Christian agreed, glancing back at Harry's fading form a few blocks away.

"I hope blondie's alright." Ben voiced. "And that he's not just taking Harry for a

ride."

"Me too." Mya agreed

"Me three." As did Jenna.

"I think we all do." Dominic spoke for them all to save the whole 'me four, me five' and so on routine.

"Poor Harry. The only relationship he's had since Lor that's lasted more than a song's length and meant anything…" And so the conversation went as they made their own ways home.

Harry lay on his bed at Privet Drive, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Boy! Dinner!"

"Don't want any!" Harry shouted in response to the rude command from downstairs. He sat up and stared around his dank room. He looked at the fireplace under the window and the pouch of Floo powder on the sill. He wondered if he should contact Dumbledore to check on Draco. But what would he say? He thought to himself. That he was worried about his archenemy because he hadn't been to visit Harry in three days? How was that going to sound? How would he explain that he was suffering from 'snog deprivation'? It was ridiculous to even think that he could explain to Dumbledore the reason why he was so bothered about Draco.

The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded and he began to wonder if the reason he hadn't seen Draco in a few days was because Draco didn't want to see him.

Thoughts churned in Harry's brain for hours as he lay staring at the ceiling once again. He stayed awake well into the night and even felt stupid for doing so over something so silly but his brain just kept turning over the same thoughts.

"Dammit! You were supposed to be asleep so I could surprise you!" Draco grinned as he stepped through the fireplace in the early hours of the morning.

"Ouch." He grimaced as Harry rushed forward and hugged him forcefully. Harry pulled back and raised an eyebrow questioningly . Draco looked sheepish and allowed Harry to lift his shirt and see his severely bruised chest and stomach.

"I knew it! Did Lucius do this to you?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Draco defended weakly.

"Of course it is! I'm not stupid, your ribs must be broken!"

"I'm okay, really."

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd pay for staying out all night, were you?" Draco shook his head. "Has he done this before?" Draco did not answer but sat down slowly on the edge of Harry's bed. His silence was all the answer Harry needed as he seated himself on the chair by his desk. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He hasn't done it in a while... And it was never usually this bad..." Draco said slowly.

"How can you talk so calmly about this? It's not right Draco! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell, Dumbledore? Ha! Crabbe and Goyle? Yeah right! And anyway, who would believe me? His healing charms are one of his many 'specialities' and besides he never hits where it would show."

Harry sighed and stood uneasily. "Does he know you're out just now?"

"No I snuck out."

"What if he finds out you're gone?" Draco shrugged. "Why did you come? If he finds out you're gone... or worse, where you are..." Harry plonked down on the bed beside him.

"I know but I had to see you." Draco turned and kissed him. Harry kissed back enthusiastically, ecstatic to have those lips pressing against his once again.

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed as they parted. "I'm cured."

"What?"

"I've been snog deprived for three days!"

"You mean you stayed faithful? To me?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh." Harry nodded. "Much to the surprise of my friends."

"I can imagine." Draco grinned. "So what do they think of your new boyfriend then?"

"Oh, only that you're a heartbreaker and that you have me wrapped around your little finger." Harry grinned back.

"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "And do I?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact." Harry moved in to kiss Draco and prove his point but ended up kissing thin air as Draco slipped away from him.

"Oh really?" He grinned from the middle of the room.

"Yes really." Harry stood and moved towards him but he moved again. "You _had _to see me didn't you?"

"You were 'snog deprived' for three days! I have control!"

"I don't think so." Both boys were grinning widely. "Missy!" Harry added in the bitchiest voice he could manage. Draco feigned a look of shock and anger, causing Harry to burst into laughter, Draco following suit shortly after. Harry took the chance while Draco was laughing to move rapidly forward and pin Draco against the wall behind him, kissing him thoroughly.

"What do you know? I _am_ in control." Harry grinned as they parted.

"Out of control more like!" Draco commented but submitted to Harry's persistent lips once more.

The kissing continued for a long time as they moved onto Harry's bed and lay side by side, hands wandering curiously, Harry taking care not to hurt Draco.

"I have to go..." Draco's breathing was short and ragged and it took all his will power to pull away from Harry. "If I get caught..."

"I know..." They continued kissing as they stood and moved towards the fireplace. "When will I see you again?" Harry asked, not caring how cheesy he sounded.

"I don't know..."

"Send me and owl?"

"I'll try." They kissed again, and again and Draco left.

Harry collapsed back onto his warm bed and finally fell asleep happy, and with comfortably swollen lips.

"That's better!" Christian commented as Harry approached them at their usual meeting place the next day grinning widely.

"Hallelujah he's cured!" Charleigh grinned.

"Anything to do with a certain blonde?"

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Ooh do tell!" Mya probed him. They were all grinning at him now.

"Nothing to tell. He turned up last night and he's alright."

"Lips fully recovered?" Jenna asked.

"Yes thank you. Now are we going to stand here all day or are we going to have some fun?"

They chose fun of course and wrought as much havoc as they could.

When they moved in form they looked distinctly threatening. Trench coats flowing behind them, heavy shoes and boots visible beneath baggy jeans. Rather like a scene from a movie if you watched them. Most people moved out of their way and stared at them as they passed. Some looked scared out of their wits and concerned mothers ushered their fascinated children out of the way of the people they feared their innocent children might become.

They got thrown out of the shopping centre. Again. This time for 'unacceptable behaviour on an escalator' and for trying all the ladies hats in an expensive clothing store.

"Alright! Alright! No need to manhandle me!" Christian laughed as they reached the glass front doors of the shopping mall. The security guard did not share their laughter. They moved on and so the day continued in a similar sate of hysterical laughter.

"See ya Harry." The group called after him as they went their separate ways as usual that evening.

"Day after tomorrow." He reminded them.

He had decided that he would go into Diagon Alley for his school books the next day, it would be a nice change but it brought it home that he would miss his new friends terribly when it came to returning to Hogwarts.

Harry arrived back at Privet Drive to find Pig buzzing around his room rather more like an annoying fly than an owl. Hedwig ruffled her feathers in annoyance as Pig landed on top of her cage. He detached the letter from the excited owl and let Hedwig out of her cage and opened the window for her.

Dear Harry,

We're back! Romania was great! Wish you'd been there. Hermione's back too. Hope your summer at the muggles hasn't been too bad. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for school stuff. Meet us there if you can. Oh and mum says you can come and stay at ours for the last week of summer. Write back, Ron.

Harry considered the letter for a moment and wrote a reply.

Dear Ron,

Welcome back. Summer hasn't been bad at all, surprisingly. Fireplace and floo have made it far better along with a few other things. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley for school stuff but must decline offer to stay for the remainder of the summer. Sorry. Harry.

Re-reading his letter and feeling satisfied with it, he attached it to pig and led him out of the window. He couldn't, or rather didn't want to, explain everything that had happened that summer in a letter, if at all. He didn't explain the reason he had declined the offer to stay at the burrow was because he did not want to miss the end of summer party that his new friends were planning and that he was hoping to see more of their gorgeous archenemy and his oh-so-sweet lips.

Harry cast a longing glance at his trench coat and discarded jewellery the next morning as he dressed once more in his old baggy clothes. He only just managed to stop himself putting on his eyeliner but he did put on his new glasses rather than his old ones. He had decided, after a long time pondering whether or not to wear his new clothes, now was not the time to give his best friends the biggest shock of their lives.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a hug. "You let your hair grow." She acknowledged with a smile.

"Alright mate." Ron greeted him with a grin. "Nice glasses."

"Alright you two." Harry returned with a smile, suddenly realising how much he had missed his friends and the wizarding world that summer, though he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"Ice-cream and a catch up first?" Hermione suggested. They nodded their agreement and headed towards Florean Fortescues where they chatted about Ron and Hermione's holidays while Harry gave short vague answers about his summer.

Laden with bags of school items the trio sat on the stone steps outside Gringotts for a rest. Harry left Ron and Hermione to look after his bags while he went into The wizarding bank to change some money into muggle currency to last him for the remainder of the summer. As he returned and sat down, Ron nudged him and nodded towards two figures passing a little way off at the bottom of the steps. Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Draco glanced in Harry's direction but hurriedly looked away while Lucius Malfoy sneered at Harry. Harry just gave him a shit-eating grin and turned back to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"What was that about? You just smiled at Lucius Malfoy!"

"I know something he doesn't" Harry replied, grinning.

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Harry replied vaguely.

"How come you're not coming to the Burrow?" Ron finally asked as they were about to part ways.

"I just have a few things to do at Privet drive, that's all." Harry replied in a tone which pleaded him not to ask further, though Ron did not pick up on it.

"Just stuff, Ron. I'm sorry but I'll see you here on the thirty-first, okay?" He reminded them when they had arranged to meet up again. He felt bad about brushing them off but the next week would be his last chance to spend time with Christian, Dominic, Laurence, Ben, Charleigh, Mya and Jenna. He had goodbyes to say and a party to attend. He hugged them both goodbye and stepped into the fireplace.

"There's something he's not telling us." Hermione fretted aloud as they watched Harry disappear.

"You've got father in a right state. He thinks you know something he doesn't after that grin you gave him today." Draco commented after he had arrived, well after midnight that night.

"I do know something he doesn't." Harry murmured in his ear, kissing his neck.

"Not what I meant." Draco replied. "I meant Voldemort and you know it." He stretched his neck to give Harry better access and groaned as he found the sensitive spot below his Adams apple.

Once again hands wandered as did mouths. Draco allowed Harry to kiss his bruised chest and stomach better. Once again as the kisses became more heated and trousers more strained, Draco made to leave.

"Don't go." Harry pleaded with a kiss.

"I have to. I've been here too long already, if I get caught..." He was cut off by another kiss.

"Are you going to the party on Friday?" Harry asked as Draco threw some floo powder into the flames.

"Maybe." He murmured and with a final kiss and a grin was gone.

"They were right." Harry muttered after Draco had left, loosening his trousers. "He is a tease."

For the next few days Harry re-adorned his gothic clothes, jewellery and make-up and spent as much time with his friends as possible. It felt like no time had passed at all when it came to the day of the party, two days before his return to Hogwarts.

As he stood in front of his mirror applying his eyeliner, he wondered if Draco would be able to sneak out to the party. He was ready to leave when he got his answer.

"Hello gorgeous." Harry jumped when he heard the voice behind him and turned to face Draco stepping out of the fireplace.

"Mmm hello." Harry returned, appreciatively taking in Draco's outfit. "Didn't know if you'd come." He said after a welcoming kiss.

"Well I did."

"Mmm so I see. And daddy dearest?"

"Away on business." Draco winked.

"While the cat's away..." Harry grinned and they decided to leave, via the front door much to the Dursley's horror.

"We meet again." Christian greeted Draco as he and Harry approached the gang (minus Charleigh who had the privilege of hosting the party) at their usual meeting place.

"Pleasure." Draco purred and Harry grinned.

"Did you invite him?" Laurence suddenly asked Christian.

"Invite who?" Christian feigned stupidity.

"Buzz!" Laurence replied exasperatedly.

"Yes I invited him!" Christian rolled his eyes. "Now calm it!"

A great night of loud music, plenty of dancing and snogging and vast quantities of alcohol ensued.

Harry was in his element, enjoying the fact that the that the arms around his waist on the dance floor and the lips crushed against his were familiar and comforting. There was one encounter which threatened although did not succeed to ruin his night. He had been on his way to the kitchen to get fresh drinks when he was waylaid and pulled into an intrusive and unexpected kiss by a stranger.

"Excuse me!" Harry yelled over the music, pulling abruptly away.

"Oh come on! Don't you remember me?" The guy yelled drunkenly. "I remember you! You kissed me the last time, just returning the favour." Harry just raised an eyebrow at the inebriated guy who, Harry was sure, would have been straight had he not consumed such a vast quantity of alcohol. He was not unattractive and previously, Harry would not have hesitated to snog the life out of him but now all he could think about was getting away from him and back to Draco.

"Well I don't remember you and I'm not interested, thank you." Harry turned and walked away. Thankfully, the guy did not follow him but only shouted "Tease" after him.

When Harry woke in a crumpled heap on the floor of Charleigh's lounge, Draco similarly crumpled beside him, he stood and fumbled for his jacket. Once he found it he made his way to the bathroom to change his contacts which were so dry he thought he might have to scrape them off. Outside the bathroom he heard someone heaving and cautiously pushed the door open.

"Lor what's wrong?" He rushed to the side of his sobbing friend who handed him a piece of paper and continued to heave and throw up in the toilet. The note said:

Laurence,

Last night was good but I had to leave. I won't see you again. Its better this way. Goodbye.

Buzz.

"Last night was good? Oh Laurence you didn't?" Laurence nodded and fresh tears ran down his face. "Bastard. I'll kill him!" Laurence smiled slightly through his tears.

"Thanks but it's my fault too I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"He took advantage! And he wasn't even man enough to stay and tell you what a pig he is face to face!" Harry scowled.

"You're a good friend Harry. Wish I'd had more sense and not let you go."

"You know it wouldn't have worked Lor. But you're gorgeous and sweet and funny. You'll find someone and you'll forget all about Blaise."

"How do you know his name?"

"He just a friend of a friend of Draco's" Harry lied quickly. "But don't let him ruin your summer. It's been the best summer of my life and I owe it all to you guys so you better remember me!" He smiled and Laurence smiled back. His tears had stopped.

"Like we could forget!"

"I'll see you guys at Christmas too." He promised himself he would return to privet drive for the festive season if it meant he could see his friends again.

"So where is this school of yours?"

"Oh it's really far away. A whole day by train. It really strict. We're not allowed out much and there's not really much contact with the outside world." Harry rolled his eyes for effect.

"We'll all miss you, you know."

"I know. Its my addictive personality." Harry grinned.

"Or your big head!" Laurence laughed.

"Come on then up you get." Harry took Laurence's hands and pulled him up and into a hug. "Forget him." He whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead before leaving him to clean up.

"Oi get up!" Harry grinned prodding Draco in the stomach.

"No pancakes." Draco muttered as he woke and his eyes flickered open.

"That's okay because I didn't offer you any." Harry laughed.

"Very funny." Draco rolled his eyes. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second on the left." Harry replied as a refreshed looking Laurence appeared in the doorway.

"Didn't realise it was so early." He yawned as Draco swept past him on his way to the bathroom.

Harry checked his watch, Eight-thirty. He had plenty of time to get to Diagon Alley. He was meeting Hermione and Ron to spend their last day of summer together before they caught the train back to Hogwarts the following day. He had already decided he wouldn't bother going back to privet drive to change first. It was about time his friends met the person he had become.

Their voices had caused most of the sleeping bodies around them to stir. Those who recognised them roused and got up, most just turned over and went back to sleep.

An hour later they had managed to assemble the whole gang outside Charleigh's house all looking distinctly dishevelled. Some, including Harry had cleaned up, re-applied the vital eyeliner and made some sort of attempt at looking as though they hadn't been out all night. Dominic, Ben and Maya on the other hand looked as though they had been homeless for a week. They were a sight, standing on the front lawn of an otherwise civil looking house.

"So this is it then I suppose. You're off to your fancy school and we're all back to the daily grind of college next week." Laurence sighed.

"Hey. You know what happens when things get slushy!" Christian warned.

"What happens?" Harry laughed.

"If things get too mushy. Christian feels compelled to hit someone or break something just to distract everyone's attention." Everyone grinned at the stupidity of it.

"First time he did it we all bricked it! Wondered what in the hell was going on!" Charleigh laughed.

"Yeah so no slushy business. Instead we'll see you as soon as. You've got our numbers and have fun at school. Not that there's much doubt of that now with your new friend here." Christian grinned in Draco's direction.

"Mm dorm rooms." Harry murmured kissing Draco. "We better go then I suppose before you all start crying because I know how much you all love me." Harry stated with a grin. A few brief hugs and he and Draco departed.

"Hey Harry!" Harry looked back as Christian shouted after him. "I'll miss ya!" He instantly followed up the statement by pushing Dominic over. Their laughter carried in the early morning air and Harry smiled.

"You wanna come to Diagon Alley with me?" Harry asked as they approached the leaky cauldron.

"I thought you were meeting Ron and Hermione?"

"I am."

"Oh."

"You don't have to."

"I think I want to though." Draco said hesitantly. "But I better go home first and check father wont be home early. Also I hate to be the one to say it, but I smell and I didn't bring my wand."

Harry wrinkled his nose in mock distaste. "Oh good I thought it was me." He smiled.

They approached the fireplace in Diagon Alley and kissed deeply. "See you midday-ish outside Fortescues then?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Draco smirked.

"Hey stop thinking about Ron and Hermione's reactions!" Harry laughed, reading him like a book. "You're Slytherin to the core!"

"As are you oh deceptive one!" Draco smiled and not without a last kiss, disappeared into the green flames.

Harry sat on the steps of Gringotts and contemplated his eventful summer. He really would miss the gang during term time but he supposed he could save up his partying energy for the Christmas holidays when there would be no shortage of parties to go to.

He wondered how Hermione and Ron would take to his new image and newfound confidence in himself and of course to Draco. After a short while Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"How's Lor?" The voice accompanied a smirk and the familiar face of Blaise Zabini walking towards him.

"You're a bastard and a coward Blaise."

"Hey I had to let him down somehow!"

"You should have talked to him face to face or better yet you could have just left him alone."

"Oh come on you cant say he wasn't begging for it." He smirked.

"Him? You're the one who travelled across the city to come to a party just because he was there!"

"Yeah well it's amazing what you'll do when you're on a promise."

Harry was galled at his insensitivity, but then again he was a Slytherin. It had been so easy to forget all that house rivalry over the summer but it was all flooding back now.

"Don't get too full of yourself Blaise it didn't take him long to get over you." Harry hoped this statement wasn't a lie. "Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go, people to see and to be frank - you're boring me." Harry did a fake yawn for effect, sidestepped Blaise and moved towards Ron and Hermione who were walking towards Gringotts.

"Harry! Oh Merlin what are you wearing? Is that really you?"

"Is that make-up?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't get it. Is it a joke?"

Harry laughed. Calm down its only some new clothes it's still me underneath.

"Where have you been? You look all crumpled? Your Eyes are bloodshot are you ill?"

"I'm fine Hermione, I was at a party. I haven't been back to the muggles yet." Harry laughed at their stunned silence. "Come on Merlin knows I could do with a coffee, I'll tell all."

"Okay, so to summarise your summer: you decided to wander into muggle London, you found some muggle music you like, you met some new friends, spent the rest of the summer partying and got yourself a boyfriend?" Hermione looked incredulous and Ron looked as if somebody had just knocked his head onto a different planet.

"You really have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry replied, sipping his coffee. He had decided to get everything over with and told them everything straight off.

"So who is he? A Muggle?"

"You're about to find out. I invited him today." Harry spotted Draco over Hermione's shoulder.

She followed his gaze. "Please tell me you're joking." Harry shook his head and got up to greet Draco who was now approaching their table cautiously. He pulled Draco to him and kissed him thoroughly.

"Harry! If anyone who knows my dad saw that we're dead!" Draco hissed and shot a nervous glance at Ron and Hermione who both sat with their mouths open.

"I've dealt with worse." Harry smiled and guided him into a seat. The furthest away from Ron's as it happens.

"Malfoy? Malfoy is your boyfriend? But you hate Malfoy!" Ron spluttered.

"And he's a Deatheater." Hermione added.

"But I like _Draco_. He's not just Malfoy any more and there's no house rivalry or stupid arguments now. We're very alike actually." Harry reasoned

"And I am not a Deatheater."

"And why's that? Not got what it takes?" Ron retorted.

Draco's eyes darkened. He did not want to explain to the Weasel that he took constant beatings and curses from his father over the matter, his mother unable to protect him for fear he would turn on her next.

"He's not a Deatheater and that's all you need to know." Harry jumped in. Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed them his bare forearm.

"Okay so he's not a Deatheater but he's still a git."

"Sometimes that's a good thing!" Harry grinned and pinched Draco's bum.

"You're supposed to defend me!" Draco feigned shock. "_Boyfriend."_

"But you are a git."

"And you're a hussy." Draco folded his arms.

Ron and Hermione just sat and stared in utter shock and wonderment at what was happening before their eyes. They had never seen Draco this way before and the way they were acting together was strangely cute.

"I am so weirded out right now." Hermione said eventually.

"You'll get over it." Harry shrugged with a grin.

And they did. Eventually.

By the end of the day it hardly seemed strange for all four of them to be heading back to the fireplace to go home their separate ways. They said their goodbyes, Ron and Hermione not knowing where to look as Harry and Draco kissed deeply until they could hardly breathe. Hermione and Ron could not hear their whispered words, then once Harry and Draco had disappeared into the green flames, they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did they both just say Privet Drive?"

Indeed they had and their last night before returning to Hogwarts was spent blissfully side by side in Harry's bed.

As they rushed about in the morning, Draco flooed back to the manor to collect his things then when he returned Harry was wearing his favourite trench-coat and boots and the obligatory eyeliner.

"Out for the shock value?" Draco grinned.

"What do you mean shock? I look gorgeous!" Harry grinned back as he threw the last to his things into his trunk and charmed his temporary fire into a jar which he locked tight and stashed beneath the loose floorboard. They dragged their stuff downstairs and stood right in the middle of Aunt Petunias lawn where an old sock had just appeared. They were soon standing right outside the station.

"Is that Harry?"

"Who's he with?"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Did they just kiss?"

"And what is he wearing?"

Harry revelled in his attention for once.

It was going to be an interesting year.

"Malfoy how the hell did you end up with Potter?" The question was flung at them no sooner than the Hogwarts Express had left the station.

"He seduced me with his dancing." He grinned.

"A dance?"

"One dance is all it takes."

_finis_


End file.
